


Not The Baby Daddy

by Nellie2018



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childbirth, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellie2018/pseuds/Nellie2018
Summary: Whilst Sam recovers from a broken arm the brothers are taking a break from hunting.  Bobby asks them to visit another hunter who has ended up in hospital and Josh asks them to check on his heavily pregnant partner, Kez, who Sam had an assignation with during his time at Snowpeak Lodge.   A brush with a witch hungry for the blood of a new born baby proves that Sam and Dean are awesome.      The story alludes to Snowpeak Lodge but you don't need to have read that to enjoy this.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Not The Baby Daddy

Dean looked up from the computer screen as he sensed his brother enter the dining room. He assessed the condition of the younger Winchester with a practiced eye and sighed, standing up.  
“Hey.” he said simply and heard a tired reply from the dark haired hunter. Moving into the kitchen he fetched a glass of orange juice and the bottle of pills, shaking two of them into his hand as he placed them on the table in front of his brother.  
Sam shook his head. “I’m ok.” he sighed.  
Dean pinned him with a determined stare.  
“Sammy you broke your arm yesterday. Don’t be a martyr and take the damn pills.”  
Sam huffed.  
“I’ve already overslept - they’ll just send me back to sleep.”  
“Well maybe that is a good thing.” Dean said firmly. Watching the weary expression on his brother's face he continued in a more conciliatory tone.  
“Look Sammy, we don’t need to be anywhere today. I know you’re a quick healer but there is no point being in pain when you don’t need to be. It’s only for a couple of days.“  
Sam sighed in defeat and sat down at the table resignedly swallowing the pills with a chug of juice.  
“You’re right. Sorry Dean I guess I’m still feeling the hangover from the drugs the clinic gave me yesterday when they set the bone.”  
Dean clapped a supportive hand on his brother's shoulder.  
“I know.” he said simply. “Now, what do you want for brunch?”  
Sam started to rise. “It’s ok, I’ll get it.” but was pushed down into his seat by a firm hand.  
“Sit. Let me look after you Sammy.”  
Sam knew when to admit defeat. With his brother in full mother-hen mode, it was best just to go along with it.  
“Toast and a coffee sounds good.” he suggested and saw his brother nod and move away.  
Sam adjusted his injured arm in the sling, wincing at the soreness. He had to admit to himself that his brother was correct in him needing the painkillers for today. He had come off second best in a fight with an angry spirit the day before, ending up breaking a bone in his arm as he connected heavily with a granite fireplace. His brother had managed to defeat the spirit and send it off to a better place before whisking off Sam to a local clinic. Sam looked down at the white cast. It had been a simple break but he would need to wear the cast for a minimum of 6 weeks. Both brothers understood that their job always risked personal injuries and were both experts in healing their abused bodies but the prospect of being disadvantaged for several weeks annoyed and frustrated him.  
Dean came over with a plate of toast and saw Sam looking at the cast.  
“Should have gone for the neon green cast like I suggested.” he said and was pleased to see Sams bitchface.  
“It’s bad enough having to look at this everyday without it being bright green.” he said, nodding a thank you for the toast.  
“Hazard of the job Sammy. It's a bummer but you’ll be ok in a few weeks. In the meantime, we’ll pick and choose the hunts accordingly.”  
Sam sighed as he felt a sympathetic squeeze of his shoulder.  
“I can shoot with my left hand.” Sam stated firmly.  
“Yeah but it’s probably better if we don’t put ourselves in that situation. I’ll let Bobby know we’re not in full action for the foreseeable future.”  
Sam sighed again but then shrugged. He realised his brother was right. What was the point of risking it when they didn’t need to. There were plenty of other hunters who could pick up the slack. Finishing his toast he stood up.  
“I’ll get my laptop. At least I can be doing some research.”  
Dean nodded and watched as Sam walked into the lounge and sat in one of the easy chairs.  
“20 minutes.” breathed Dean to himself.  
15 minutes later, he walked past and saw his brother asleep in the chair, the laptop propped up on his lap. Moving over, Dean took the laptop and placed it on the table nearby, pulled a blanket from the back and folded over his slumbering brother. Sam may hate the wiped out feeling that the drugs gave him, but he needed the sleep and whilst Dean was around, he could rest in peace.. 

A couple of days later the brothers had just finished breakfast when Dean's phone rang. Picking it up he saw that it was Bobby ringing.  
“Hey Bobby.” he answered.  
“Hi Dean. How is Sam doing?”  
Dean glanced over to his watching brother.  
“He’s doing ok considering. What’s up?”  
He heard the old hunter laugh. “Maybe I’m just checking he’s doing ok.”  
Dean shook his head. “Nah, doesn’t sound like you Bobby. You got a hunt?”  
Bobby replied with a sigh. “No, you told me to keep you out of the loop until Sams arm is better. I do have a favour to ask though. Do you remember Josh Wesley.”  
Dean frowned, thinking. “Yeah, runs out of Iowa.”  
“That's right. I’ve just got a call that he’s in hospital in a small town just west of Des Moines. He needs some help.”  
Sam called over. “What happened to him Bobby?”  
“Not sure. The details are a bit sketchy but it sounds like he’s taken a bad beating. I’m up to my eyes in it here and I thought it might be a milk-run for two offline hunters.”  
Dean glanced at his brother who nodded.  
“Ok Bobby. Send us the address and we’ll go and see him.”  
“Thanks boys. Take care and I’ll speak to you later.”  
Finishing the phone call Dean looked at Sam who shrugged,  
“I hope he’s ok.” he said.  
Dean's phone beeped and he opened a text which showed the hospital address.  
“Ok. Lets get packed for a few days. Do you need any help?”  
Sam shook his head. He was already getting used to coping with most mundane tasks one handed.  
“I wonder if he’s still knocking around with Kez Martin?” he mused as he stood up.  
Dean watched him go, suddenly a little concerned. Kez had found Sam when he had been taken to Snowpeak Lodge several months before. He knew that Sam had visited her afterwards and suspected that he had a soft spot for the tough and confident female hunter. Although Sam had not remembered much of his time in the high class brothel, Dean was always worried that the memories could be triggered. Sighing, he followed Sam and swiftly packed a bag.

Josh Wesley was in pain, his head throbbing and his torso sore from the beating he had taken. He lay back on the soft mattress and tried to sharpen his muddled thoughts into some form of order. He had woken in the hospital that morning with a massive headache, his body a mass of bruising as the guys who had jumped him had taken pleasure in giving him a good kicking. He had called Bobby to let him know and to find some help and the older hunter had told him that he’d send someone from the hunter network over to check on him. He had drifted in and out of sleep all day as he waited. He was asleep again when the Winchester brothers entered the room. Taking a look, Dean winced at the extent of bruising visible on Josh’s face and torso.  
“Someone definitely did a number on him.” commented Dean  
“Should have seen the other guy.” came the mumbled reply from the man in the bed.  
Sam leaned over  
“Hey Josh. How are you doing?””  
Josh opened his eyes and looked up at the figure beside him.  
“Seems like you’ve been doing as good as me Sam.” he said trying to smile but giving up as the movement made his face springe.  
Sam looked down at his arm. “Yeah. Came off second best to a pissed off spirit a few days ago.”  
Dean moved into Josh’s eyeline.  
“Who did this to you Josh?”  
The blonde hunter shook his head slowly. “I don’t know. I got a call from a contract to say that there was a possible Granlim working out of a bar in Jackson Falls. I got jumped in the carpark not long after I got there by a group of hillbilly types. They gave me a good kicking and took my money and phone. One of the bar staff found me and got an ambulance.”  
“What does the doc say?”  
“Concussion, bad bruising, the usual. He’s told me I’m stuck here for at least a couple of days.”  
Sam nodded. “By the look of you, it may be a bit longer. Those ribs have got to be sore.”  
Josh nodded sagely. “That’s why I called Bobby. I just need someone to check on Kez.”  
“Kez Martin?” asked Sam  
“Yeah. She’s only got 3 weeks before her due date and I don’t want her to be on her own.”  
“Due date?” asked Dean confused  
“That means she’s pregnant Dean.”  
“Kez is having a sprog?”  
“It’s not unheard of Dean - even for hunters.” Sam laughed. “Congratulations Josh.”  
Josh smiled. “I've not been able to get hold of her today . I’ve left messages on her phone but she’s not replied. You know Kez Sam, she refuses to stay still even when I tell her to rest .”  
“Oh yeah.” replied the dark haired hunter and suddenly became uncomfortable as he remembered that he had slept with Kez twice in the past year - once at Snowpeak Lodge and once after he had been rescued. Now he was sitting in front of the father of her child.  
Josh patted Sams arm. “It’s ok Sam. I know she’s got a soft spot for you. I guess when she decided a long term relationship wasn’t going to work out with you, we got closer. We’ve been knocking around together for years but after hearing what you went through at Snowpeak I guess it brought us closer.”  
“I don’t remember anything about Snowpeak but I’ll always be grateful for her helping get me out of there.”  
“So, are you two living together?” asked Dean, steering the conversation away from The Lodge.  
Josh nodded. “Yeah, we’ve rented a small house in Munster County. Obviously she can’t hunt now and I’ve planned to scale it back for a while. I’ve even taken a job at a local garage. I shouldn’t have taken this last job but Kez insisted. I think she was fed up with me being under her feet.  
“So, boy or girl?” asked Dean.  
“We don’t know. We decided to find out when junior pops out.”  
The brothers noticed that the injured man was tiring rapidly.  
“Ok Josh - you just rest and get well. Kez is safe in our hands.” Dean assured him.  
“Yeah even Dean wouldn’t mess with an 8 month pregnant lady.”  
Dean paused with a thoughtful look on his face seemingly considering the possibility which made Josh laugh. He groaned at the pain of his bruised ribs and closed his eyes.  
“Give me the address Josh and we’ll leave you to sleep. When you need springing I will come and pick you up.”  
“Thanks guys.” said Josh and gave Dean the address who wrote it down on his phone.

As they drove to Munster, Sam was quiet thinking about what had happened with Kez. Dean watched from the corner of his eye as his brother smiled.  
“What’s amusing you?” he asked  
“Just thinking about my time with Kerry.”  
“She was very complimentary I understand.”  
Sam smiled again and Dean continued.  
“Any regrets?”  
“No. We had a great time but I couldn’t handle her full time. She’s a bit too sassy and loud for me. I’m glad she’s settled down with Josh though. He’s a good guy.”  
Dean ruminated for a while  
“You know, it was April when Crowley pulled you out of Snowpeak.”  
Sam looked at Dean. “Yeah?”  
Dean looked a little uncomfortable. “That was 8 months ago.”  
Sam realised what Dean was suggesting.  
“Dean I used protection. It’s not my baby.” he stated.  
“Hey, I was just wondering if I’m going to be Unca Dean.”  
“No Dean. I’m not baby Daddy. That is obviously Josh.”  
“Huh.” murmured the older Winchester.  
“Anyway the amount of assignations you take part in means that I’m more likely to be Unca Sam.”  
“Nah. I’m always careful. The worlds not ready for Baby Deans at the moment. I’m not saying that I never want kids but I can’t see that happening anytime soon”  
“Yeah, same here.” agreed Sam and they lapsed into silence again  
Sam shifted as he adjusted his aching arm.  
“Do you need another painkiller?” asked Dean, spotting the movement.  
“No, it’s just aching. I guess I’ve not moved so much in the last few days. I’ll take one later if I need to.”  
Dean harrumphed but concentrated on the road resolving to monitor his stubborn brother's condition. If he considered Sam needed the pills he would make damn sure that he would get them.

They reached Munster County an hour later and Dean pulled up the Impala outside a nondescript white panelled house. The brothers climbed the stairs and Dean went to knock on the door but he noticed the door was ajar. Looking at Sam, both brothers pulled a gun from their pocket and Dean pushed the door open.  
“Kez?” he called. “It’s Sam & Dean Winchester.”  
There was no answer. Walking into the room, they saw a cold breakfast meal on the table. They checked the house but there was no sign of the pregnant hunter. Shouldering his firearm, Dean walked into the kitchen where Sam was checking the back door.  
“The back door is unlocked but she’s not in the yard.” he said in concern. Dean walked over to a calendar on the door. It showed several appointments at the maternity clinic.  
“She’s got a babycare class this morning but she shouldn’t have left the house unlocked.”  
He looked up at the clock on the wall. It was nearly 6.00pm.  
Sam spotted an answer phone and saw the message light flashing. He pressed the playback button for the last message and a feminine voice sounded over the speaker.  
“Hey Kerry, it's Melissa. We missed you at the class this morning. I hope everything is ok. Give me a ring when you get the message.”  
Sam pressed the redial and it was soon picked up.  
“Hello.”  
“Hi, is that Melissa?”  
“Yes. Who is that?”  
“My name is Sam Winchester. I’m a friend of Josh and Kerrys. Me and my brother have come to visit but she’s not around. I don’t suppose you have any idea where we can find her?”  
“Sorry I don’t know where she is. I’ve called a couple of times but she’s not picked up. She didn’t show up to the class this morning. I tried calling Josh but he’s not picked up.”  
“No, Josh is in hospital. He got mugged last night.”  
“Oh my god. Is he ok?”  
“He’s a bit battered and sore but he’ll be ok. I’m just a bit worried because we’ve come to the house and it’s unlocked with no sign of Kerry.”  
Melissa gasped. “I can’t get hold of Lucy either.”  
“Who is Lucy?”  
“She takes the baby classes. We’ve become good friends. Kerry wouldn’t just leave the house, she always seems to be careful about security. She's always telling me there are monsters out there.“ She seemed to hesitate  
“What did you say your name was?”  
“Sam WInchester.”  
“Yes. I thought that name rang a bell. She talked about you a few times. She said you were one of the good guys and she obviously thinks a lot of you..”  
Sam saw his brother raise his eyebrows.  
“Any idea where she could be Melissia?” he asked, glaring at his grinning brother.  
“I rang the hospital to see if the baby was coming early. We’re all on countdown now, but she’s not been admitted. I know Kerry is a bit of a live-wire but she has been slowing down recently. It’s not like her to be out of touch.”  
“Well, me and my brother are here now. I’ll let you know when we find her.”  
He bid her goodbye and replaced the phone back in the holder.  
“Your reputation is spreading Sammy.” said Dean, unable to resist poking fun..  
“Where is she Dean?” declared Sam quietly ignoring the comment.  
“I don’t know but I’ve got a bad feeling about this. A hunter would never leave the door open. Do you still have her number stored?”  
Sam retrieved his phone and handed it over, it being easier for Dean to scroll through it having the use of both hands. Dean scrolled down and noted the number. It rang out but went to answer phone after 10 unanswered rings.  
“At least it is still working. Let's hope her tracker is still switched on.”  
Each hunter had a tracking code on their phone which had proved useful in many ways.  
Sam fetched the laptop from the car and entered the code for Kerry and they were pleased to see a red star start to flash on a map.  
“She’s about 20 miles from here - looks like it’s in the middle of nowhere.”  
Dean leaned in. “Sam, just a hunch but try Josh’s phone code.”  
Sam inputted the number and a similar red dot flashed in the same place.  
Dean frowned. “If Josh’s phone is with Kez then I guess it wasn’t a random mugging. She’s in trouble.”  
Noting the location down the brothers left the house, making sure everything was secure.  
“We’re coming Kez.” murmured Sam as Dean gunned the engine, hoping that they were not going to be too late. 

Earlier that day ….

Kerry Martin sighed in relief as she plonked her ample backside onto the kitchen chair. She was getting fed up with the fatigue of carrying around the extra weight in her belly. She moved her hand onto her bump as she felt a strong kick.  
“Hey kid, give me a break.” she groaned. Being heavily pregnant was not easy, the backache, tiredness and the need to pee every 5 minutes was wearing her down.  
“Not long now kid.” she murmured, smiling to herself as the baby seemed to respond to her touch. “Just give mama a break and let me get my breakfast.”  
She began to eat the bowl of cornflakes and took a sip of her large glass of juice knowing that it would result in a trip to the loo in the next 10 minutes. She picked up her mobile and went to ring Josh to see how he was getting on. He had received a call from a hunter friend saying that there was a possible Gramlin working out of a roadhouse and had asked Josh for some backup. He had been reluctant to go but Kez knew that it would be impossible to persuade him to hunt when the baby arrived so she had convinced him to go on a hunt for the last time. It shouldn’t prove too difficult for a hunter as experienced as Josh. Before the call connected her doorbell rang. Glancing up at the clock she saw it was 10.15am.  
“That should be Lucy.” she said to the baby. As Kez was getting too large to sit comfortably behind the steering wheel, Lucy, the pre-birth class leader had been picking her up for the last week. They had become good friends, both being a similar age. Lucy didn’t have any children of her own but was a confident and helpful teacher, seemingly being wiser than the age of 28 should be. Kez didn’t have any close family apart from Josh so she had become firm friends, knowing that both women would keep in touch once she gave birth.  
Opening the door she smiled a greeting at her tall dark haired friend.  
“Hey Lucy. Come in for a minute, I just need to pee before we leave.”  
Lucy came in, laughing. “Not long to go now. Take your time, I’m a little early.” she said walking into the kitchen. She watched as Kerry nipped into the downstairs loo.  
“Not long now.” she murmured slowly and her eyes flashed green. “I’m hungry.”  
After a couple of minutes Kerry waddled into the kitchen.  
“Tell me it gets better.” she complained and Lucy laughed.  
“It’s not glamorous being in the last few weeks but your precious baby will soon be here Kerry.”  
“I hope so.” groaned the huntress, leaning back to ease the stiffness from her lower back.  
Lucy stood. “Are you ready?”  
Kerry nodded. “How warm is it outside, do I need my coat?”  
Lucy placed her hand on Kerry’s shoulder. Her eyes flashed green and Kerry froze.  
“No, you don’t need a coat where we’re going.” said Lucy, a slow smile spreading across her face. “You are going to do exactly as I say. We’re going to take a trip to my home, I’m hungry.”  
Kerry's face was blank but she responded as Lucy led her out of the house, not bothering to lock the door behind them. As instructed Kerry got into the car. Her next door neighbour glanced down from her window as Lucy drove them away and wondered when the new baby would be introduced to the neighbourhood. She couldn’t know that events had turned dark and that both mother and baby were in imminent danger.

Kerry woke up groggily and found herself lying on her back on a soft bed. Becoming more aware, she found her hands were tied down at the side and she was unable to move them.  
She looked up to see a figure standing at her feet.  
“What the hell is going on?” she cried, pulling at her restraints uselessly.  
Her eyes focussed and she looked up into the smiling face of her friend.  
“Lucy. What are you doing?” she asked angrily. “Untie me.”  
Lucy shook her head.  
“No, I can’t do that Kerry. I won’t underestimate the talents of a hunter.”  
Kerry's face dropped. She had never said anything to Lucy about being a hunter.  
The fact that she knew was an ominous sign.  
“Christo” she cried but Lucy only laughed.  
“I’m not a demon Kerry. I’m a witch, a patron of the dark arts.”  
Kerry tried to calm herself down, knowing that the panic she was feeling was perhaps harmful to her baby. She appraised the woman at her side.  
“I always thought your knowledge was more than a woman of your age should have. How old are you really?”  
Lucy grinned. “Oh, a little short of 200 years old. If you like, I could revert to my actual image but I prefer to be a young maiden although, I must admit, that does take a lot of dark magic to maintain.”  
Kerry's heart sank as she continued.  
“You’re here because I’m hungry. Every 5 years I need to feed my power with the blood of a new born child. The blood of a baby made from two hunters will be so much more powerful.”  
“You’re not going to kill my baby bitch.” snarled the furious mother-to-be.  
Lucy looked down at her seeming to pity her.  
“You will not grieve for long. As soon as your child is born, I will kill you.”  
“Bitch.” snapped Kez and squirmed as the witch laid her hands upon her belly. Her baby kicked sharply as if reacting to the dark power. The two women linked gazes.  
“Please.” gasped Kez, “Please don’t kill my baby. Kill me,use me but please don’t kill my baby.”  
“Relax Kerry. It’ll soon be over.”  
Kerry felt a warmth spread across her bump and saw a green glow coming from Lucy's hands. Her baby squirmed as if trying to get away.  
“No.” she screamed as she felt her belly tighten.  
“You need to rest Kerry. My spell has started your natural labour. It will take a few hours but your child will be born before midnight.”  
Kerry began to cry, helpless tears falling down her cheeks as she realised that no help would be coming. Josh had no idea where she was. This witch was going to kill both of them and there was nothing she could about it.  
“Hush.” shushed Lucy and touched Kerry's arm. “Rest for now. I’ll wake you up when it’s time.” Kerry's eyes closed as she went to sleep.

Back to now ….

The Impala drew to a silent stop as Dean coasted to within sight of the house. It was a Victorian style villa, surrounded by a large wood, a half mile off the main road. It was an isolated location but within easy reach of several small towns in the area. The house looked well maintained and innocuous. The brothers got out of the car and examined the area with a well practiced eye. A single car was parked at the front and all was quiet outside.  
“What do you think, Sam?” asked Dean.  
Sam shrugged. “It all looks quiet. If Josh’s attack was a set up, we’re dealing with someone who knows they are connected. If they know they’re hunters then we could be dealing with demons.”  
Dean nodded. “A targeted attack doesn’t seem like vampires or werewolves. Could be a witch?”  
Sam studied the house. It was nicely maintained with floral curtains.  
“Well Lucy didn’t turn up to the baby meeting this morning.”  
Dean went to the rear of the car and opened up the boot and loaded up his pistol with witch killing bullets. Taking out a silver knife, he handed it to Sam. That would take care of vampires and werewolves and he knew that each of them had a demon blade which would kill any demons. “Let’s just take it slow and see what we’re dealing with.”  
Sam nodded and took the knife and now the brothers were prepared, they made their way towards the house carefully.

Kerry woke to a pain creasing through her stomach. She cried out as the contraction lasted for a long few seconds. She felt a hand dabbing a cool cloth on her forehead.  
“Welcome back Kerry. It won’t be long now. Your labour is progressing beautifully. Your child will soon be arriving.”  
“No. Leave me alone you bitch.” the hunter cried, swearing colourfully at her.  
Lucy smiled. “Such anger is a useless waste of your energy. Save it for your labour.”  
Kerry began to say something when another contraction hit, this one stronger and longer. She laid her head back and screamed in pain and frustration, Lucy just watched her calmly enjoying the knowledge that her plan was going ahead perfectly.  
However, she didn’t know that the Winchester brothers had heard Kerry's scream and were now entering the house quietly.

The brothers shared a glance as they heard the anguished cry of a woman in pain.  
“Kerry” breathed Sam. Dean pointed upstairs and the brothers made their way silently up to the first floor. They carefully made their way to the landing and heard another pained cry.  
Dean pointed at the third door on the right which was ajar. Sam could see a dark haired woman standing, talking to someone. Dean counted silently 1, 2, 3 …… and on 3 both brothers rushed into the room. Sam gasped as he saw a heavily pregnant Kerry Martin on the bed, her hands tied and a thin blanket covering her bottom half. A tall dark woman was turning, shocked at their sudden intrusion. Dean rushed towards her, raising his gun and Sam dove towards Kez. Lucy raised her hand and a shot of green power leapt from her fingers and Dean's hand was deflected but his momentum carried him forward and he took her down to the floor. Sam took out his knife and cut through the one of the ropes tying Kerry. There was a cry behind him and he saw his brother fly back colliding heavily with the door. He linked eyes with Kerry and handed her the knife to enable her to cut the other arm and turned towards the witch. Lucy was powerful, but Sam was white hot with anger and he rushed towards her, smashing into her and taking her to the floor again, ignoring the pain in his injured arm. Dean was getting to his feet and both brothers struggled to restrain the squirming witch. A green glow emitted from her hands and both brothers yelled as they felt a rush of pain as the power seemed to burn their hands. Yelping, they hung on desperately but the witch was powerful and they realised they were losing the battle. There was a cry behind them and a dark shape drew up behind them.  
“Out of the way boys, this bitch is mine.”  
They rolled automatically out of the way and Kerry stood over the witch with Dean's pistol. She emptied the 6 bullets into Lucy's heart ending the 200 year old witch's life in a shower of blood.  
Both brothers gazed in wonder at the panting hunter.  
“What are you guys doing here?” she asked and then collapsed forward as another savage contraction seared through her.  
Sam rushed forward.  
“What's happening Kez?”  
“The babys coming.” she grunted.  
Sam looked in panic to his brother.  
“Let’s get you to a hospital.” said Dean hurriedly.  
Kez shook her head.  
“Not happening boys. This baby is coming now.”  
“Shit.” cried Dean but Sam took over. “Ok, we can do this guys. Come on Dean, let's get Kez comfortable. We’ve got a baby to deliver.”  
Dean turned white but reacted as Sam gave him a hard stare. He gently lifted Kerry and laid her back on the soft bed. Sam held her hand and made sure she was comfortable, gently stroking her head as another contraction hit.  
“Ok. Breath though it Kez. Dean, we’ll need some hot water and clean towels. How long between contractions Kez?”  
Dean disappeared, glad to be out of the room.  
“About 2 minutes.” she gasped. “Babys coming out soon. I’m scared Sam. I know the theory but I’ve never done this before.”  
“It’ll be ok Kez.” soothed Sam. “We’ll help you. You’re not on your own.”  
“Sam.” she said as she got her breath back. “How come you’re here.”  
“Josh was worried. He asked us to check up on you.”  
“Where is he?”  
“He was jumped last night. He’s in hospital but don’t worry, he’ll be ok just bruised and battered”  
“He was hunting a Gramlin.” Kerry gasped.  
“We think he was set up. His phone is here.”  
“That bitch.” declared Kerry. “She took Josh out of the way so she could kidnap me. She was going to kill my baby Sam. She’s done it before.”  
“It’s ok. The witch is dead. She can’t hurt anyone anymore.”  
He felt Kerry tense as another contraction hit.  
“Shit it hurts.” she moaned and Sam held her hand. As the contraction eased she looked up into the green eyes.  
“I’m glad you’re here.”  
Dean re-entered the bedroom with a large basin of steaming water and placed it on the side table. He left and came back with several towels. He seemed to have calmed himself, having focussed on the job.  
“Hey Kez. How are you doing?”  
Kerry smiled at him. “Hey Dean. I’m glad you’re here too.”  
She tensed as another contraction swept through her.  
“That was hardly more than a minute.” commented Sam. “I think you’re close now.”  
Kerry squirmed and then felt an urgency low in her belly.  
“Oh god. I feel like I need to push. Buckle in boys, this is where it gets messy. Can you strip off my bottom half.”  
Both brothers hesitated.  
“I need your help guys. We’ve long passed the point of embarrassment. Don’t be coy.”  
Sam and Dean shook themselves and concentrated on the task. Swiftly Dean relieved Kerry of her underwear and Sam helped her position her legs. Dean tried to avert his eyes but another pained gasp from Kerry pulled his attention to her.  
“I need to push. When you see Baby's head come out, you need to support it until I can push the shoulders and body out.”  
Dean shared a glance with his brother who held up his broken arm and Dean realised that he was the only one in the room capable of delivering the baby. He steeled himself, he was a professional hunter who took on all sorts of deadly monsters. He shouldn’t be afraid of a tiny baby.  
Kerry gasped as he pushed and Dean closely watched as the crown of a tiny head began to appear.  
“I can see the baby's head.” he breathed, fascinated as the crown receded at the end of the contraction.  
“You’re doing great Kez. Try and push again.”  
Sam held Kez as she pushed again and this time more of the head appeared.  
Dean leaned forward, gently holding the head as it came free of the birth canal.  
Kerry screamed as the widest part of the baby stretched her painfully.  
“It’s ok Kez. The heads out, that's the worse.” said Dean.  
“One more push Kez.” murmured Sam, watching as his brother leant in to the task.  
Kerry pushed again with all her strength and felt a rush between her legs.  
“That's my girl.” shouted Dean. “Just a little more and baby is out.”  
Kerry panted and pushed and with a scream she felt the rest of the baby come out.  
“Well done Kez.” whispered Sam.  
Dean cradled the baby in a warm towel and gently rubbed its back and chest.  
They all sighed in relief as a tiny wail came from the newborn.  
“Congratulations Kez. You have a daughter.”  
Kerry looked up as Dean handed her the baby and she looked into the blue eyes of the tiny form, her exhaustion forgotten.  
“Hello beautiful.” she breathed and tears rolled down her face.  
She closed her eyes as another contraction hit her.  
“Sam, can you take her. Dean needs to deliver the afterbirth.”  
Dean paled but gently handed the baby over to his brother who cradled her safely in the crook of his uninjured arm..  
Sam smiled down at her and marvelled at the dark hair and blue eyes.  
“You are going to be a heartbreaker one day sweetheart.” he murmured.  
Dean went down to the business end and helped Kerry deliver the afterbirth and after that he helped clean her up. He tied up and cut the umbilical cord and bagged up the discarded placenta  
“I think it’s time to get you to the clinic.” he said, washing his hands in the now tepid water.  
“Call an ambulance Sammy.”  
Sam reluctantly handed over the baby to her mother and dialled up 911. It took the paramedics half an hour to reach them and after congratulating the Winchester brothers on their involvement they whisked mother and baby off to the local maternity unit.

Dean had hidden the witch's body in another room and when the paramedics had left he had taken the body out and buried it in the woods. When he returned, Sam had tidied up all evidence of the birth and their presence. He had rang Melissa to let her know that they had found Kerry and that she was on her way to the hospital and suggested it would be a good idea for her to visit her there in the morning as it was unlikely Josh would be unable to until later that day. He didn’t mention Lucy. As far as other people were concerned, her disappearance could not be connected with Kerry. After a brief rest and a bite to eat the brothers then travelled in the Impala back to the hospital where Josh was recovering, Kerry preferring that they break the news to him in person rather than over the phone. 

Josh awoke to find a tired pair of hunters sitting at the side of his bed. He moved his head with a groan of pain as he recognized the brothers.  
“Hey,” he said slowly. “Did you catch up with Kez?” Sam nodded and then smiled.  
“She took a bit of catching up with but she’s fine now. Congratulations, you have a beautiful daughter Josh.”  
Josh did a second take. “What?”  
“She gave birth just before midnight.”  
The hunter gasped. “But she’s not due for another 3 weeks.”  
“We’ll tell you the full story but just rest assured that Mother and baby are doing well.”  
Josh laid back and then a slow smile swept across his face as the news sunk in..  
“A daughter.”  
“She’s beautiful.” assured Dean.  
“I need to see her.”  
“That's what we are here for. Do you feel ok to move?”  
“Nothings gonna stop me from seeing my girls.”  
With the help of the brothers, Josh checked out of the hospital and travelled to the Munster maternity hospital. Sam and Dean left the new family to reconnect and returned to the bunker, tired but thankful that they had been around to help..

Two weeks later, Sam got a message from Josh inviting them for dinner. They spent a pleasant evening, pleased to see that Baby Deanna Samantha was thriving. Josh thanked each of the brothers in turn for their roles in saving Kerry and their daughter. They were given roles as honorary Uncles and in the Impala on the way home they laughed and called each other Unca Sam and Unca Dean. As Sams arm healed, they returned to their hunting ways but were always certain of a welcome in Munster County and they resolved to always keep an eye on their honorary niece.

A few weeks later …..

Kerry gazed down at the pretty face of her daughter, her love for the small bundle making her heart beat strongly.  
“You’re a lucky girl Dee” she whispered. “And your Daddies are so proud of you.”  
She smiled down. She loved Josh, he was sensible and stable and had retired from hunting. He was doing well in his job at the garage and loved and cared for each of them with all his heart. It didn’t matter to Kerry that Josh wasn’t Dee's father. Sam Winchester would never need to know that the baby was his. She knew that she had made the best choice for her daughter's future. Josh had no reason to doubt that Dee was his child and that would not change. Sams life was just too unstable but she was glad that there would always be a connection between Dee and her blood family. The circumstances of her birth would always bind them and a role as honorary uncles was the best of both worlds. She was happy and content and she leaned down and kissed her daughter.  
“It's our little secret Dee.” 

21st June 2020


End file.
